tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Biker Mice from Mars (2006)
Biker Mice from Mars was the second animated television series in the Biker Mice from Mars franchise. It continued the adventures originally chronicled in the 1993 Biker Mice from Mars series as well as the Marvel Comics three-issue comic book adaptation. Twenty-six episodes of the series aired between 2006 and 2007 and is currently on hiatus. The series reunited actors Dorian Harewood, Rob Paulsen and Ian Ziering as the voice talents behind the Bikers, Throttle, Modo and Vinnie (respe ctively). Jim Ward won a 2009 voice-actor Daytime Emmy for his performance as Eyemore in the episode "Manchurian Charley" and as the Crusher in the episode "Here Come The Judge". The series was slated as a mid-season replacement in the 4Kids block on the CW network in fall 2009, but the series did not air. In the UK it was picked up for a second window by CSC Media Group, who scheduled it from April 2, 2010 on the Kix channel. The series features as a show on YouTube. An episode has been launched each Saturday on YouTube since November 2010. Contents http://voiceacting.wikia.com/wiki/Biker_Mice_from_Mars_(2006)# show Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Dorian Harewood - Modo *Ian Ziering - Vinnie *Lisa Zane - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *Rob Paulsen - Throttle 'Secondary Cast' *Clancy Brown - Cataclysm *Dina Sherman - Carbine *Jess Harnell - Dr. Catorkian, Ronaldo Rump *Peter Strauss - Stoker/Night Shift *Rob Paulsen - Hairball 'Minor Cast' *Cindy Margolis - Twinkle (ep12) *Clancy Brown - News Caster (ep4), Newscaster (ep17), Newsman (ep25), Po'ele (ep16), Puss (ep6) *Danny Woodburn - Razer (ep23) *Dina Sherman - Casey (ep17), Female Cop#2 (ep25), Newscaster (ep17), Newscaster (ep25), Orphan Girl (ep17), Rat#4 (ep28), Spitfire, Young Employee (ep19) *Dorian Harewood - Big Bud (ep12), Cataclysm (eps7, 25), Gator Raider (ep5), Judge (ep20), Native#3 (ep27), Orphan Boy#2 (ep17), Pirate (ep21), Police Man (ep22), Rat#2 (ep28), Saturnius (ep16) *Ian Ziering - Announcer (ep16), Brie Fish (ep27), Fry Cook (ep22), Harry (ep15), Helmsman (ep21), Hiker#1 (ep10), Orphan Boy#1 (ep17), Rat#1 (ep28), Taonga (ep16) *Jeff Bennett - Brand-Something, Mash *Jennifer Hale - Harley (ep28), Rat#5 (ep28) *Jess Harnell - Bangers, Boots (ep6), Dog Bone (ep17), Greasepit, Harold O'Riviera (ep4), Lord Camembert, Pit Boss (ep12), Puss (ep20), Ratso (ep28), Rimfire, Rod Serling (ep22), Tane (ep16) *Jim Ward - Biker Leader (ep22), Cop#1 (ep25), Crusher (ep20), Dr. Catorkian (ep11), Eyemore (ep11), Limburger Fish (ep27), Male Customer (ep22), Newscaster (ep22), Pops (ep23), Stoker/Night Shift (eps18, 23, 25-27) *Lisa Zane - Announcer (ep11), Carol, Female Customer (ep22), Native#1 (ep27), Police Woman (ep22), Rat#3 (ep28) *Lombardo Boyar - Chaz Divini (ep6) *Luke Perry - Napoleon Brie (ep26) *Mark Hamill - Hardaxe (ep15), Pierre Fluffbottom (ep15) *Martha Madison - Catalina Cat-A-Call *Morgan Sheppard - Federal Agent (ep25), Lawrence Limburger *Patrick Warburton - A-Bomb (ep10) *Paunita Nichols - Tanisha (ep15) *Peter Strauss - Commander (ep21), High Commander (ep9) *Rob Paulsen - Gator Raider (ep5), Newscaster (ep10), Old Biker (ep22), Pirate (ep21), Watch Commander (ep22) *Scott Bullock - Flare (ep7) *Stephanie Miller - Catabulous (ep9), Catamaranda (ep9), Mago Mouse (ep21), Pirate (ep21) *Susan Silo - Alien#1 (ep25), Dr. Karbunkle, Native#2 (ep27), Sprinkle (ep12) *Will Anderson - Rat#6 (ep28), Rat#7 (ep28) 'Additional Voices' *Dina Sherman *Rob Paulsen Episodes Edit Season One Edit Notes & Trivia Edit *A Biker Mice from Mars video game was released by Konami for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1994. In 2006, Biker Mice from Mars was released based on the 2006 Revival in Finland, Australia & The United Kingdom for the Nintendo DS & Sony PS2 consoles. See also Edit Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:4 Kids TV Category:Dorian Harewood Category:Jim Ward Category:Ian Ziering Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Clancy Brown Category:Dina Sherman Category:Jess Harnell Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Lisa Zane Category:Luke Perry Category:Mark Hamill Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Scott Bullock Category:Stephanie Miller Category:Susan Silo Category:Cindy Margolis Category:Danny Woodburn